Neimoidia High Council
'Once they were a goverment elected by the people,now they are the Monarchs Neimoidians had over thei heads for years.''-''A Red Lizzard For how do you speak?'-A civilian 'For the cursed High Council.''-''A Red Lizzard Neimoidian High Rulling Council '''or '''High Council or 'Neimoidia Monarchy '''or '''High Monarchy of Neimoidia '''or '''Lork Durd's Order '''is the ligit and controversial goverment body that replaced the Neimoidian Rulling Comittee on 18ABY and rule the system to now. The begginng The project of this goverment body had been working out by the 3 of the 6 NRC members around the last year of NRC term. Finally and after a gallop survey NRC resigned and its leaders found law excuse they could establish new permanent goverment body based on gallop survey. Therefore the NRC was over and the High Council was due in the big press conference of Nute Gunrays citadel. Controversies Not everyone liked the above though.Durd's resime found much support on the rich population of the Purse Worlds but little love from the people of Neimoidia.Despite having the capital there nothing from the goverment power was present and Neimoidia was looking like a deserted from the Resime planet. Also the heavy taxes from the Economy Ministry had much complains as a result......The capital of Neimoidia Kaantay was not safe after the siege and occupation by the Red Lizzards the goverment started working on plans to get the capital on Cato Neimoidia bridge cities.This thoughts found also heavy resistance as Kaantay was the capital for centuries. Current Excact Synthesis of the Goverment Body *Trade Monarch:Lork Durd(18ABY-present) ''Head of the goverment.He has the powers to dismiss members of the council,appoint new and also do the same for Trade Federation Neimoidian executives.He is the de facto leader of everything around the system. *Neimoida&Purse Worlds Senator and Trade ederaton Representative:Adriasor Steelletor(18ABY-present) He is responsible for the presence of Trade Federation and the system in the New Republic Senate and various councils around it.He is elected by the people of Neimoidia. *Health Minister:Reinord Turk(18 ABY-present) Appointed by the Trade Monarch the Minister of Health is responsible for subjects around health,constant virus fighting and medical facilities. *Military and Defences Minister:Sentron Mak(18 ABY-present) Military&Defences Ministry is an office assumed to a person by the Trade Monarch.The Minister of this office is responsible for the military of the system and for its defences from threats incide and outside the planets of the system. *Economic and Banking Assets Minister:Reisond Rodnerus(18 ABY-present) Economic and Banking Assets Minister is responsible for the finances of the state,the coordination with the Neimoidians banks and has the power to handle the assets of the system but not the Trade Federation.Also appointed of the Trade Monarch. *Judgement and Order Undersecretary:Valerius Filius(18 ABY-present) The Undersecretary of Judgement&Order is under the Ministry of Defences&Military.Responsible for the court system and for the police and order forces.Appointed by the Minister of Defences&Military.Approved appointment by Trade Monarch. *Trade Commisioner:Res Resus(18 ABY-present) The link between Viceroy and High Council.He is responsible for talks between the goverment and the Viceroy for better goverment control over Trade Federation.For more prominent matters he redirects Viceroy to Trade Monarch. *Gen.Secretary of the RullingCouncil:Leverdos Grenor(18 ABY-present) The Gen.Secretary of the Rulling Council appointed by the de facto leader is responsible for the organazation of the goverment body,its shecudles,meetings and other programm things. *Vice-President of the Rulling Council:Lors Ainom(18 ABY-present) In case the Trade Monarch is unavaible to rule because of a death,illness,or other situation the Vice-President is appointed automatically as Caretaker Interim Ruler and has the right to proceed in elections for a new Trade Monarch wtihin the council. *Press Representative of the Rulling Council:Regiae Versetillor(18 ABY-present) Press Representative appointed by the Trade Monarch is responsble for having the official point of view of the gverment made known and also anounce deals,decisions,meetings and a mixture of media control. *Companies and Interior Delegate:Rune Kaatranay(18 ABY-present) The person in this office has the duties to make the first contacts with companies wanting deals with T.F.If he thinks they are quality for T.F. redirects them to the board and the Viceroy.Also responible for the Interior of the System in Goverment Rulling areas. Current History(Siege of Kaantay,Senate procedures,New Capital) The NHC started official action after the 3 days Press Conferences on 18 ABY just after NRC resignation and disolution. Siege of Kaantay The first movements of the goverment was against the Red Lizzards,and offical lift of quarantine request as also NR Senate office getting back. In those terms the official goverment made known by its Press Representative Versetillor that a war would start against the Red Lizzards who had occupied Kaantay the capital of the system.Ministry of Defences&Military gave the order for siege and re-take of the city and also hired Merceneries Voidhawks and the paid assasin by contract with the goverment Leroy Lesdraid. The armies of the Council reached Kaantay and started the siege with the Red Lizzards leadership inside and would be assasinated by mercs.(For further see article Siege of Kaantay) Plans for a new capital after the siege The capital of Neimoidia Kaantay was not safe after the siege and occupation by the Red Lizzards the goverment started working on plans to get the capital on Cato Neimoidia bridge cities.This thoughts found also heavy resistance as Kaantay was the capital for centuries. This was a plan that had been started working just after Kaantay siege in the first Council conference under the Trade Monarch.It was proposed by the Vice-President of the Rulling Council Lors Ainom and found enough support from the 6 members of the total 11 and assigned to his office for further working. The first cabinet reshuffle on 18 ABY Threads------>Neimoidia and Purse Worlds:Like a Phoenix Reborn/Trade Federation:Alive once again Category:New Republic